Brett Wyden
Brett Wyden is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 science fiction action film Rampage, which is based on a series of arcade games. He is the dimwitted younger brother of Claire Wyden. He was portrayed by Jake Lacy, who also played Jason Volta in Johnny English Strikes Again. Role Brett Wyden was the dimwitted brother of Claire Wyden serving as the latter's assistant in her research for Energyne. The company specializes in genetic editing, which they would then sell as bioweapons to the highest bidder. When canisters containing evidence of genetic editing crash to Earth, it causes three animals - an albino gorilla named George, a wolf named Ralph and a crocodile named Lizzie respectively - to mutate into gigantic monsters, Brett become worried by this because of the chance of him and his sister being found out for their research. While he was nowhere near his sister as being genuinely evil and malicious, Brett goes along with her plan of using a transmitter that would emit specific sound frequencies to lure the three gigantic animals to the city. After several civilians would inevitably end up killed by the beasts' rampage, Claire would swoop in and collect samples of the pathogen after the animals were killed by the military. Brett also contributes in the plane that Davis and Kate were on crashing by using the sound waves to awaken George. The three animals arrive to the city and start to destroy everything in their path whilst trying to find the source of the sound frequencies. Unlike what Claire and Brett hoped for, the U.S. Army fails to stop the animals' rampage. When Davis and Kate infiltrate Energyne in search of the antidote, Brett feebly holds the two at gunpoint, threatening to shoot them, but ultimately, Claire is the one who shoots Davis in the leg because of her brother's incompetence. Claire then forces Kate to come with her and Brett in a helicopter so that Claire can force Kate to reverse-engineer the pathogen, but then George climbs up to the helipad and roars at the humans. Brett runs for his life ignoring his sister's demands to come back as while George kills the helicopter pilot and damages the helicopter. Kate manages to sneak a sample of the antidote into Claire's bag, and she pushes Claire in the direction of George who then swallows her alive. Brett races all the way from the roof down the first floor to escape with the incriminating evidence and Claire's pet rat, only to be stopped by Agent Russell. Russell convinces him to hand over the laptop containing the incriminating evidence (and the pet rat) in return for his chance to escape without getting arrested. Brett eagerly takes him up on his offer and races out of the building only to be killed upon impact by falling debris. It is also revealed that Russell was setting him up to be killed by the debris. Russell reacts to his death "That was a lot" before escaping with the rat through another exit. Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Greedy Category:Minion Category:Cowards Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Siblings Category:Non-Action Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Extravagant Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Opportunists Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Mischievous Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Xenophobes Category:Remorseful Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Weaklings Category:Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill